Tell her
by Michon93
Summary: Just a one shot between Miley and Lilly. I know the summary sucks so you'll just have to read and find out what happens. Disclaimer:I don't own the song "Tell Her" by Jesse McCartney or any of the chracters


Tell her

_I know how it feels to wake up without her._

_Lying here all alone._

_Just thinking about her._

Miley Stewart woke up and she looked over to the side of the bed, where Lilly used to sleep. She sighed heavily as she got up to stretch. The tears rolled down her eyes like always whenever she woke up in the morning. The sun was shining brightly through the window and it reminded Miley of how Lilly would open it up and suddenly the room would be bright. Miley would wrap her arms around Lilly, holding her tightly, telling her just how much she loved that blue-eyed beauty. Now things would never be the same again because Lilly was no longer with Miley.

_I can't believe her hold on me_

_Is something indescribable._

_I know she knows_

_But won't you please_

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

School was just torture for Miley because whenever she saw Lilly, she had to avoid her as much as she hated doing it in the first place. Oliver noticed how miserable his best friends were and he had tried several times to get them back together. But neither Miley or Lilly would listen to him. So he just had to stand and watch them be miserable without each other.

"Miley, please, just talk to Lilly. She misses you like crazy. Why can't the two of you just work it out, you know like you used to," Oliver said with desperation in his voice, and he was trying his best to convince Miley to talk to Lilly again. Miley slammed her locker shut and she finally looked at him. "I've told you a hundred times Ollie, it's not the same anymore. We went our separate ways and that's that. Even if I did talk to Lilly, what am I supposed to say to her? Am I supposed to get down on my knees and beg her to take me back? No, I won't do it. Look, I'm sorry Oliver, you tried you're best but it looks like me and Lilly aren't getting back together anytime soon." Miley touched his arm gently and she gave him a quick hug before heading for her next class. Oliver watched her sadly and he sighed.

_Oh 'cause I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her, oh, yeah_

_Just tell her I love her_

_The way that she moves_

_You know what it does to me_

_And when I catch her eye_

_I can hardly breathe_

Lilly watched Miley enter the classroom in amazement. Miley caught Lilly's eye and she gave her a small smile. Lilly smiled back and she couldn't breathe at all. She thought Miley was going to sit next to her like she used to do but instead, Miley sat up in the front of the room. _"I guess it will never be the same again,"_ Lilly thought to herself. She sighed sadly and she spent all of class, just staring at the back of Miley's head. She remembered the times when she would play with Miley's hair while Miley was in her lap. Lilly smiled at that. The bell rang, Lilly shook her head and she realized that she didn't know what the homework was. Thankfully she caught Miley in time.

"Hey Miley, what's the homework that's due tomorrow?" Miley looked at Lilly and she just smiled because she knew that Lilly didn't pay attention. _"Same old Lilly,"_ Miley thought with a smile. "Weren't you paying attention at all Lils?" Lilly blushed and she looked down at her feet. "Well I uh…no, I must've dozed off during class." Miley laughed then she let Lilly copy what the homework was. "Thanks Miles, I owe you one." "You can pay me back by coming over after school." Lilly nodded. "Deal."

_Still can't believe her hold on me_

_She's just so indescribable_

_I know she knows_

_But won't you please, please, yeah_

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

_Cause I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh , and tell I her I love her_

The school bell rang, indicating that it was the end of the day. Miley was at her locker, putting her things away and grabbing the things that she needed for after school. Seconds later Lilly came over to her locker, grabbing her things as well. They shut their lockers at the same time. Miley held out her arm and Lilly linked her arm through Miley's and the two of them headed for Miley's house. Oliver, who had been watching them from across the hall was smiling widely. He was glad to see the two of them hanging around each other again. He hoped this time it would last.

_Every time that I'm around her_

_I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground_

_I'm so glad I found her_

_I know how it feels_

Lilly tripped over the sweater that was on Miley's bedroom floor and she landed face first into the carpet. Miley dropped everything and she ran over to Lilly, making sure she didn't hurt herself. "Are you okay Lilly?" "Yeah, I'm okay Miley. I just tripped over the sweater. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Lilly joked, cracking a smile. Miley smiled back as she helped Lilly up. "Thanks Miley." "No problem Lilly." Miley looked down and she realized that they were still holding hands. Lilly noticed as well and she pulled back in surprise. They looked away from each other, avoiding each other's gaze. Minutes passed, Lilly had enough of the silence so she spoke. "Miley, I miss you. I shouldn't have left you in the first place. It was dumb. I wasn't thinking at all. I need you so much. I can't be without you."

Then without thinking at all, Miley, leaned in and she kissed Lilly on the lips. Five seconds later, the two of them held each other while sharing a passionate kiss. Miley opened her eyes and she realized what she had done so she pulled away. Lilly looked at her, confused. "Miley, what is it?" Miley looked at her, tears were falling from her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. Lilly, we can't go back to how things were between us. I'm sorry." Lilly was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let them fall. She got up, grabbed her things and said a quick goodbye to Miley.

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

'_Cause I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I can't live without_

_Oh, oh, oh, just tell her I love her._

Miley walked over to the picture of Lilly and it brought tears to her eyes. She traced the picture with her finger and smiled before putting it down and walking away. The sweater that was on the floor, it was Lilly's. Miley picked it up and inhaled, it still smelled like Lilly. She held onto it as she cried into it. Lilly was never going to come back again and that just broke her heart.

'_Cause I know when she holds onto me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And tell her I love her, oh, yeah, just tell her I love her_

The night sky was full of stars that night, and one person wished that they could be with the one they loved. "Just tell her I love her," a blonde-haired girl looked up to the sky before walking away from everything she knew.

**Hey what's up?! This is my new Liley story. I hope you all enjoyed it. The song is "Tell Her" by Jesse McCartney. Anways, leave reviews please! Let me know if you liked it.-Ireland forever15**


End file.
